1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a method for the communication system and a storage medium, and more particularly relates to a communication system in which a device managing supplies notifies a mobile communication device of management information (e.g. their validity date has expired), a notification method for the management information and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is known in which an image forming apparatus such as a Multi-Functional Peripheral (MFP) manages supplies to be replaced (e.g. toner or ink, etc.). The system notifies an administrator's PC or a supplier's service center of expiration of the validity date in advance or immediately by e-mail or Web service via a communication channel such as Local Area Network (LAN), the Internet or public line.
A system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-86414 is an instance of such a system. Patent Document discloses a system for improving the efficiency of a task of ordering consumable supplies. In this system, an information management apparatus receives a replenishment or replacement alert regarding consumable supplies from an image information apparatus under its control. Upon receiving the alert, the information management apparatus acquires, from a pertinent shop, information regarding the consumable supplies to be replenished and information indicative of where to send an order, and displays such information on the terminal that is used to send an order.
A function to provide information to be used for the order at the time when the validity date comes allows the MFP to reduce downtime due to the shortage of the consumable supplies, which results in relatively good convenience. However, in a case where either the user cannot order the supplies with the terminal or the user wants to confirm the real thing, the user has to visit the Source of the supplies. If the user cannot spare time to visit the Source, he may eventually forget to visit and encounter trouble. On the other hand, a service provided by a MFP vendor exists, which delivers the consumable supplies for such a busy user. However, the user is required to pay an additional fee for the service. In addition, the vendor has to prepare a large system to provide the service. This invention aims to allow a device managing the supplies to transmit a notification to a receiver at such location and time that the receiver is able to respond to the notification immediately.